1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a sealing member and a substrate processing apparatus including the sealing member. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a sealing member used to seal a chamber for processing a substrate using a supercritical fluid, and a substrate processing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of integrated semiconductor device manufacture, a supercritical fluid may be used to physically and chemically process fine semiconductor patterns.
A supercritical fluid is any substance at a temperature and pressure above its critical point, where distinct liquid and gas phases do not exist. The supercritical fluid may have unique properties as compared to a gas and a liquid, including low surface tension, low viscosity, high solvency, and/or high diffusion coefficient with applications in the field of integrated semiconductor device manufacture. However, since a supercritical fluid process may be performed under high pressure, a sealing member for efficiently seal a supercritical fluid process chamber may be required.